Derek Morgan plus Spencer Reid equals?
by Daisyangel
Summary: written for one of the March prompts over at the livejournal com rounds of kink. Who knew math could be sexy? Morgan/Reid, utter insanity, read and review, please!


A/n, this is another prompt for rounds_of_kink, so read and review.

Prompt: intelligence

Kink: math porn

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone you recognize. -----------------

Reid was sitting on the couch mumbling mathematical formulas to himself when Morgan walked into their apartment. Reid had glasses resting on his nose and he was squinting at the math book in his hands. Derek couldn't explain it, but seeing Reid in his professor mode turned him on.

"Whatcha workin on?" he called.

"Some math formulas," the other man answered.

"Well I have an idea of some math that is a lot more fun, what do you say?" Morgan teased stripping off his shirt and slowly removing his jeans, leaving him clad in his boxers.

"What kind of math would that be?" Reid gulped.

"The kind where we add your body and my body together and it equals amazing sex," Morgan crooned stalking over to his younger lover. "So what do you say, are you interested in solving my math problem?" Derek growled bucking against his boyfriend as he pulled him to his feet and into his arms.

"MMM, I think I can give it a look. Maybe if I work real hard I'll be able to solve it," he teased as he stripped off his shirt before reaching for his jeans and pushing them down his legs. Morgan gulped when he realized his lover was going comando.

"Comando, baby boy? Jeez, you tryin' to kill me?"

"No, just turn you on, tell me is it working?" Reid crooned leaning in close to Morgan's ear.

"I don't know, you add up the facts, I'm hard as hell and need to fuck you senseless right now, what does that add up to you?"

"That you like it," Reid said as he leaned in and kissed his boyfriend.

"Damn right I do," Derek growled as he backed the young genius against the living room wall and devoured his mouth. Hands and mouths traveled over flushed skin causing moans and whimpers of pleasure to come from both men. Morgan was about to start preparing Reid when the younger man spoke.

"Hey Der?"

"MMM?" Derek murmured.

"I've got something to add to this math problem."

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"This," Reid said pulling the vibrator he'd hidden on the table just inside their living room next to the hallway leading to their bedroom.

"How do we include this into the equation?" Derek wanted to know.

"You fuck me and it will fuck you," Reid explained as he grinned.

"Oh yes, baby," Derek moaned feeling himself harden even more.

"I think we've shown enough work, I think it's time for the solution," Reid said as he lubed up the vibrator and moved behind his lover and after stretching him he slid the vibrator inside his hot tight channel causing him to cry out in pleasure.

"Get over here," Derek exclaimed pulling Reid to him. As quickly and carefully as he could Morgan had Reid prepared and begging for more. He slid in with one quick thrust. He began thrusting in and out, the motion causing the vibrator to slide in and out some.

"Don't forget about that other variable," Reid groaned in pleasure. Nodding Morgan reached back and pulled the vibrator almost all the way out then slammed it back in.

"Fuck!"

"Yeah, that's the point," Reid said as he swiveled his hips arousing his lover even more.

"Do you know what it does to me when you move your hips like that?" Derek breathed.

"Makes you harder," Reid commented, which I might add is fuckin hot." Morgan pounded into Reid with such force that the pictures on the walls rattled. Reid whimpered in need because his cock was trapped between his own stomach and the wall. Moving a hand to his cock Reid began stroking it.

"Fuck, Morgan so close, almost have this p-p-problem solved," Reid choked out through the haze of arousal.

"Me to," Morgan said. He could feel the heat building at the base of his spine and knew it wouldn't be long.

"Keep touching yourself, tell me who it's for, Spencer."

"It's for you Derek, it's all for you"

"Yes!" Morgan shouted in pleasure as he slammed into Reid hitting his prostate straight on.

"Deeeeeeeeeeeeeeerek!" Reid shouted coming hard. The tightening of Reid's inner muscles and the fucking the vibrator was doing pulled Morgan's orgasm from him moments later.

"Spencer. Spencer. Spencer! Fuck yes!" His thrusts sent Reid into another orgasm before they both fell against the wall unable to move for a few minutes. Twenty minutes later they were both showered and in bed.

"Have I told you how hot you look when your doing math?" Morgan whispered in Reid's ear.

"Not lately, but I think you just showed me," Reid answered.

"That I did," Morgan agreed. "That I did."

Finished. Please read and review!


End file.
